Nynye Queen Lulana
Nynye Queen Lulana Age: 264 M: 17+6=23- Lulana is a skilled warleader who's led armies several times in her time as a Princess. I: 18+11=29- Lulana is skilled at avoiding notice, a relic of her time in the caverns. A: 13+7=20- - Lulana is an experienced leader whose people are well-governed. L: 12+21=33- Lulana is a master of one of the most academic uses of psychic powers known to the Imperial Trust, and highly educated in a range of other fields. P: 18+25=43 - Lulana's will was tested to its limits in her time in the caverns, and came out tempered to a level few can match. D: 13+9=22- Lulana is an able diplomat, skilled at both personal interaction and matters of state. C: 17+24=41- Lulana is an incredible combatant able to slay mighty monsters even when restricted from using her fell powers. A feat aided by the fact that she is bigger then a Jotun and very strong for her size. Psychic Power: 32+15=47 (50*780=39,000 power)-Lulana is a psyker of terrifying power, able to match some Alpha-levels in sheer power alone. Control: 23+35=58- As a result of her time in the Caverns Lulana's control over her powers is nearly perfect, despite the sheer power that she wields. Control Paragon Trait: Spell Disassembler (+100 to all rolls to counterspell, add double learning to all rolls to counterspell, always have optimised counterspell for every psychic effect)- Lulana's time in the caverns exposed her to countless strange warp effects, most of which were used in attempts to kill her and Jacob. This experience combined with her mastery of Daemonology and incredible control of her powers has given her the ability to instantly analyse any Warp effect and then know just how to counter it. Nynye Queen (+4M, +4I, +6A, +10L, +7P, +6D, +12C, -5 Control, 32 Power, *50 Power Multiplier, can command Nynye hierarchies, uses Nynye Queen base stats) –Lulana is a Nynye Queen, a four meter tall Xenos Psyker of incredible power created to be the leaders of their race in all matters. She has spent her entire life being prepared for leadership, and it shows. Genius Psyker (+3 Power, +5 Control, can roll twice on the miscast table and choose the result)- Lulana has always had a natural talent with the psychic arts, allowing her to pull off feats well in advance of her peers. This comes hand in hand with an ability to alleviate much of the damage she suffers when she makes mistakes when using her powers. A Fine Touch (+5 Control, better at more subtle powers)- Lulana as always had a natural talent for the more subtle uses of her powers, a trait that has served her well. Grandmaster of Daemonology (+5P, +6 Power, +6 Control, +80 to all Daemonology rolls, can use more powerful Daemonology effects)– Luluna has always been gifted at the more direct forms of Warp manipulation, a gift that her time in the Caverns honed to a level beyond mere mastery. Master Alkahester-(+5L, +3 Control, +80 to all Alkahestry rolls, can use Royal level Alkahestry)- Lulana is, like many Nynye Queens, a Master of Alkahestry able create even Master level Recipes given enough time. Skilled Support Biomancer (+1C, +2 Control, +20 to all rolls to buff allies) - Lulana developed skill at using biomancy to boost the capacities of her and Jacob during her time in the Caverns. Skilled Diviner (+1M, +2 Control, +10 to divination rolls)- Lulana developed skill at using divination to detect danger during her times in the Caverns. Alanti Blademaster (+2P, +2 Control, +5 Combat, +50 to all melee rolls)- Lulana is a Blademaster in the Alanti Royal style, which relies on combining four separate blades with their psychic powers into a single flawless whole. Radiant Power- (+5P, +10 Control, +5 Power, +1 to all stats, +5 to all rolls, +100 to all psychic rolls, chance of ignoring fatal wounds for period, less likely to die, age 20% faster)- Lulana has always had a level of finesse with her powers that few could match. Her meeting with the Radiance, and the blessing it gave her has pushed this control to incredible levels. Explorer of the Underdark (+6I, +6P, +2D, +5L, +5C, +1 Power, +5 Control, less likely to die, +80 to rolls to make use of new reagents)- Lulana has spent years in the deepest regions of the cavern of Avernus, learning much of its lore. This has honed her skills and will to a fine edge, and has expanded her knowledge base far beyond that of her peers. Lulana was born as a princess of the Alanti Hive of the Nynye, a hive of moderate power. In her youth she quickly made herself known as one of the most talented psykers that the Nynye had ever produced, matching the talents of other princesses centuries her senior. As such she quickly gained favour from her queen, and was expected to succeed her. This changed with the destruction of the Alanti, which Lulana only survived due to her queen forcibly teleporting her out as the throne room's gate was breached in order to ensure that something of the Alanti survived. At first it seemed like the effort was a failure, as Lulana found herself deep in the caverns, a depth that even legends such as the Ancient Wander would avoid in all but the greatest need. However she managed to survive for a period by dint of her prodigious psychic talents and meeting up with another person stranded in the Deep Caverns by a teleport, the human Jacob Oakheart. The story of their time in the caverns and escape is already legendary, made more so by their meeting with the Radiance, the Custodian of the Caverns and one of the Great Ones of Avernus, who personally teleported them near to the surface and gave them their blessings. After dropping Jacob off with his people Lulana made her way to the Imani hive where she made plans to rebuild the Alanti, a task at which she succeeded. The Alanti Hive is close to the massive cities of the humans, the newest of the peoples of Avernus and has close ties to them as a result of Lulana's friendship with Jacob. After meeting her in person Lulana seems like a traditional regal Queen, if you can disregard that she is a giant insect anyway. However even in formal circumstances a skilled observer can see the constant preparedness that her time in the caverns had made part of the regal, and utterly deadly queen. Category:Characters